1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a monitoring camera and a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a monitoring camera is connected to a terminal via a network, the monitoring camera transmits acquired image data to the terminal via the network, and the terminal displays a live-view video image corresponding to the acquired image data. The live-view video image, which is a real-time video image, is displayed on a display unit of the terminal. The monitoring camera may be controlled by receiving a control signal from the terminal via the network.
When using the monitoring camera, a user may select a certain region of the live-view video image displayed on the display unit of the terminal to enlarge the certain region, and allow the enlarged certain region to be fully displayed on the display unit of the terminal. In this case, the monitoring camera receives information about the certain region from the terminal, and performs zooming on the certain region. However, the monitoring camera often fails to perform zooming on the certain region, and may perform zooming on a region other than the certain region due to an error.